


Little shop

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, flowershop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal owns a flower shop. Peter makes his weekly delivery to the shop
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: writer's month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Kudos: 2





	Little shop

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the Writer's month 2020. The prompt was a Flower shop AU.

The ficlet can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985915/chapters/62282065), as it is chapter 18 of 'What's meant to be will always be.'


End file.
